


Winter Walk

by zaynjhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is just pointless fluff idk how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjhoran/pseuds/zaynjhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're drunk," Zayn laughs softly into Niall's hair, thinking back to the three cups of mulled wine each of them had at the Christmas fair earlier. </p>
<p>"Love drunk, yeah," Niall agrees and hugs Zayn tighter, arm slung around Zayn's waist. "I'm in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously, unnecessarily fluffy and completely pointless. I hope you enjoy.

The snow is scrunching underneath their feet as they walk through the peacefully quiet park, making their way home. Both of them are wrapped up in layers of cuddly jumpers, warm, woollen scarfs and socks in their boots and thick coats around their bodies. They walk next to each other in silence, Niall's hand holding Zayn's, his fingers stiff from the cold biting at his skin, rubbing his thumb over the back of Zayn's hand, over his knuckles to warm them up a little. There's snow in Zayn's black, shiny hair, some of the million tiny white flakes falling onto his head and on his shoulders and Niall stops abruptly, reaches out to gently brush them off. He gives up when he realises that there are coming more and more and more, slowly sinking down from the dark night sky.

"Are you cold?" he asks Zayn, still rubbing his knuckles.

"Nah, got you to keep me warm, don't I?" he smiles, warm and bright, eyes crinkling at the sides in the way that Niall loves so much. He presses a kiss to Zayn's frosty cheek before replying.

"Yeah, you do," he pulls him close and they settle against each other, chest against chest, hands remaining intertwined tightly. It's like they're made to fit together, Niall thinks, Zayn just the tiniest bit taller than him, his shoulder the perfect height for him to rest his head on, his hands the same size as his but his fingers slimmer, fitting perfectly in the spaces between Niall's pale digits. His lips are soft when he presses firm kisses against them, one, two, three times until he pulls back with a smile. Zayn's eyes are bright when Niall looks into them, like a thousand tiny stars shine inside them, colourful little galaxies that hypnotise him.

Or maybe it's just his head going crazy again.

The streetlamp in the back makes it almost look like as if Zayn's got a halo, shining behind the back of his head and making the snowflakes visible as they dance through the winter air.

"You look like an angel," Niall blurts out, without thinking. "My angel."

"You're drunk," Zayn laughs softly into Niall's hair, thinking back to the three cups of mulled wine each of them had at the Christmas fair earlier.

"Love drunk, yeah," Niall agrees and hugs Zayn tighter, arm slung around Zayn's waist. "I'm in love."

Zayn agrees, voice adoringly soft. "Yeah, me too."

Then they're quiet for a while, untangle themselves from each other aside from their hands, which stay intertwined like it's the most natural thing in the world. And maybe it is, for the two of them, like it's faith how they seem to settle into each other's spaces on their own accord, hands and lips and legs and feet, always touching, telling each other more than a thousand words could ever get across. Maybe it was faith they found each other and let each other in like no one else before, gave their fragile hearts away with the trust that they'll be left in good, gentle hands that would never do them harm.

Niall can't remember ever giving his heart away if he's honest, maybe it was the first time he looked into Zayn's eyes all those years ago when they were still kids, maybe it was when he first kissed him. Maybe it was when Zayn stayed over for the first time when they were young and stared at the sky all night, philosophising about things their innocent minds had no clue about. He doesn't know.

One thing he does remember though, is that he's always known his heart is Zayn's. And it will always be.

When they finally reach the other side of the park, neither of them can wait to step in their cosy little apartment just across the street. They ride the tiny elevator up to the third floor of the building and Niall lets them into their flat, turning the key once, twice in the lock before it clicks and the door springs open.

They discard unnecessary layers of clothing and settle with a blanket on the sofa, steaming cups of tea cooling down on the coffee table.

Zayn's pressed up against Niall's side, his head resting on Niall's sweater-clad chest, Niall's still cold lips brushing his forehead. He can hear his heartbeat, steady and calming.

Zayn starts talking after a bit of time passed. "When I was younger I always dreamed about travelling the world. It seemed so appealing to me, just you know, like leave? And go wherever you want to go," he tells Niall, tracing patterns on his stomach. Niall catches his hand with his own, and Zayn runs his fingertips up and down Niall's palm instead.

"Yeah, I remember you tellin' me about that," Niall thinks back on all the sleepless nights they spent daydreaming about their future.

"It's different now, y'know," Zayn continues. "Now I don't wanna leave and go like, wherever anymore. I just wanna be wherever you are. That's enough for me," by the time Zayn finishes, Niall's got the most endeared smile on his face, warm, fuzzy feeling settling in his tummy and it feels like a million colourful butterflies are dancing inside of him. It's always been like that with Zayn.

"You know what," Niall says, half mumbling the words into Zayn's hair as he reaches for his chin to lift his head up so he can look at him. "One day I'm going to marry you," Niall states, and Zayn realises this isn't just lightly said, this is not joking, because Niall's looking at him with such sincerity that Zayn's left speechless for a few seconds.

"Are – are you proposing?" he gasps, sitting up and staring at Niall unbelievingly. His heart feels heavy in his chest, like it's about to burst with happiness.

"It's lame right?" Niall asks, unsure look on his face. His skin feels as if it's on fire.

"La – what, no! Niall, Jesus, no it's not, fuck. Yes," Zayn drops his body on top of Niall's and slings his arms around his neck as good as possible, which turns out to be kind of difficult because Niall is lying on his back and Zayn's got no clue where to grab and hold onto him. He manages though, wants to hold him and never let go.

"Yes what?" Niall laughs into Zayn's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm saying yes, you twat! Yes," he keeps repeating, over and over. "You have no clue how much I love you."

Niall giggles, softly, happily, bringing his arms around Zayn, holding him in place, holding him close. "I think I know quite well how much, babe."

He feels Zayn's warm breath on his neck, his hands on the sides of his head, brushing and combing through his hair and caressing his cheeks. He feels Zayn's heartbeat against his own ribcage, feels Zayn's toes curl against his ankle under the blanket and he thinks, yeah, he knows.


End file.
